For the Better or Worse
by Bloody Rose Lover of Darkness
Summary: Good news. Alex Rider totally is out of MI6 grasp forever. Bad news. He's in the same world the Justice League resides. Hopefully will they accept his dark past? AN:There will be violence. I am not sure how bad cuz I have a sibling that is lot worse. Tell me how high the rating should be. For now its RatedT. And by worse,she's caused adults nightmares and afraid to read her work.
1. Chapter 1

Alex Rider, the 14 year old boy sitting inside a office of the Royal and General Bank. To be more precise, inside the MI6 headquarters. The office belong to the MI6's boss, Mr,Blunt and Mrs. Jones. Full name. Alan Blunt and Tulip Jones. Oh, the chance to start over and never find out about the dreaded MI6's existence in the first place. Scorpia took everything away from him. Well, the things he wanted to keep. His parents, uncle, friends like Jack Starbright, Tom Harris, Sabrina Pleasure and even the assassin, Yassen Gregorovich. How come they didn't get rid of MI6 for him? That would be doing a huge favor for him. He never wanted them part of his life, always sending him on suicide missions.

Now everyone wanted Alex Rider. Governments like SAS, MI5, ASIS, NSA, CIA, FBI would do anything to get their grubby hands on him to use him by any means necessary. Most common. Blackmail. Who wouldn't? It's illegal to exploit minors but who cares after all the kid has a 100% success rate. Then there are criminals organizations around the entire globe that want him dead because he crushed their diabolical plans. Yep, the truth hurts. Life isn't fair especially for Alex Rider.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone I meet keep mentioning the fact I have the devil's luck because I have survived through unreal situations. To me, it should be rephrased as the devil's curse. Here's proof, Blunt sent me out on another mission involving Scorpia. He lacks the process to think logically. I am already on their top list to kill. Why should I continue pissing them off? It makes me look like a bigger target to them than I already am. After my fail escape to America to live with the Pleasures, end result Scorpia hunted me down and killed my entire foster family.

MI6 always says they would provide me with the best security. Their best security involved me being sniped in the chest in front of their headquarters. Talk about safe. If that's safe, what's dangerous? Now here I am being chased by ten professionally trained armed, assassins.

This is the reason I hate my life. Every kid thinks this is cool because the James Bond movies make it seem cool. In reality, it is hell.

Back to my current situation, Scorpia's reputation is at its lowest point ever since its been formed. The heads are furious at me. Judging by how desperate these attempts on my life became more current. I am positive they want my head on my stake. For god sake, they assembled a new group of combated man. The name would have made me laugh if it weren't real. It's called "Kill Rider Unit."

Unfortunately there is absolutely no honor of a unit named after me that is suppose to kill me. Honestly speaking, there is no place on Earth that is safe for me to live in anymore. Should I be considered famous or infamous?

So I "borrow" a motorcycle to avoid oncoming pour of bullets. I am driving at this motorcycle's highest speed into a deserted beach. I really wanted to smack my head against a brick wall. In this location, I am a sitting duck.

There's nothing left to say but, I am screwed, big time.


	3. Chapter 3

On this deserted beach, there is no cover to hide behind. I literally think this is the end for me. If a Rider says there is no hope, start preparing for one's death. The "Kill Rider Unit" has finally surrounded me in a circle. No escape visible. A slim chance remain for survival. Its technically suicidal but it's worth a shot. I, the Alex Rider won't go down with a fight. I become aware to the ten men surrounding me when I hear a man speak. "Rider, your wretched life shall come to an end. Because of you, our once glorious, prospering organization has plummeted to the dirt. We will witness and finish you off permanently so you will never interfere with our plans again." Not to be rude, I think that is the corniest speech I heard. (For the author, ever written). "No snarky comeback this time Rider? Before I kill you, speak you last words. It's now or never." The man smiled at his joke. "My last words are, you make terrible jokes." I said.

"Good bye forever, Rider." He sneered as he leveled the gun with my forehead. Just when he was about to pull the trigger, a large wave came at us which prominently swallowed everyone into it before dragging us out into the sea. Unexpectedly, I swam as far as I could with four men not far behind. Luckily six of the ten men are unconscious from the wave's power, for me. Them, they will drown. It is sad, but I learnt to live the life of a spy, the hard way. Death is an everyday occurrence. No time to mourn for them. I can't worry about them; I can't stop worrying about myself.

Damn, the water is so murky, it's so hard to see through. Huh? What's that light over there? Maybe it's a boat. There's still hope for me yet. I swim as fast as I can to the light. What the?! I ask myself. The light is pulling me in? My vision becomes total white until I blink my eyes. I can see the earth from here! Where am I? I hear the four assassins surround me. Seriously? When will they ever stop following me? Wait, its only four against one. There's an easy way out. Deal with the end of my gun. Immediately I take out my hidden gun and shoot the four men in the forehead within a second. Finally, peace and quiet. It was wonderful as it lasted. I put the gun back in its original hiding spot with the safety back on. Mission two. Find a way out of this place. Ugh!

What now? I see a total green skin dude, a man dressed as a bat, a woman wearing a swimming suit, another woman with wings, guy in green suit, man in red with flashing bolts on the side of his ears and a man with a huge S on his chest run into the room. I stared at them before I start to laugh. Man dressed as bat, man with S on chest and woman with wings are wearing their underwear the wrong way! I could of continued laughing if I didn't start coughing blood from my injuries. I fall to my knees clutching my side. Shit! Never show weakness in front of a potential threat including ridiculously dressed people. The man in the green suit started walking towards me. When the men's arm came in contact with my arm, my reflexes kicked in while my instincts screamed at me to fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Batman's Pov

Everything was peaceful in the watchtower until John gave all the members of the Justice League to meet him ASAP in the control room. Immediately I make my way to the control room where everyone else is gathering. John reported to us a large amount of energy was located on the top level of the watchtower. What? Impossible, the tower I built was made sure to keep intruders out. The rest of the team took the elevator and sprinted to the room with the odd readings. The first thing I see was not what I was expected. A boy around 14 or 15 years old with fair hair is surrounded by dead bodies of four grown man with a bullet between the eyes. Whoever did this was professional. The thing that was confusing was why the boy is just standing there like it's normal? My question was solved when I stared into the deep brown orbs of his eyes analyzing us discreetly. They were so empty. As Batman though, I couldn't be scared of a kid. It'd ruin my reputation. There is something off about that kid. But what? Then the boy starts laughing at us!

Maybe I was wrong. Perhaps not when he starts coughing up blood. For the first time, I wanted to slap my forehead for not realizing his wounds. His wounds looked like they were done by knives and a few bullets too.

Observing the boy carefully, my eyes became slits when I saw how the boy reacted to John Stewart, aka Green Lantern. Out of nowhere, the boy's palm hits Green Lantern in the jaw making him stumble back. But that was not all. Using his momentum, the boy flings the man over his shoulder onto the ground. This boy is a mystery. He takes the position of a defensive karate stance. The other heroes wanted to help their fallen comrade. Instead I use my arm to block their way to indicate he was my prey. "Who are you?" I demanded with my famous bat glare.

Alex's POV

For some reason, I wasn't able to register his words into my brain. It must be the pain. All I could see was a glare that was meant to intimidate me. In response, I smiled and gave a small chuckle.

Flash's POV

Did the boy just chuckle and smile in the face of a Bat glare? He either has guts or he's crazy. I mean, everyone is almost afraid of it! No one not even Superman would want to be threatened with it. Dang, I gotta give respect to the boy.

Batman's POV

Who is this boy? He is the first person that has not back down from my glare. This boy is a threat!

Alex's POV

I stop chuckling to myself when, I turn my face totally blank and let my aura scream danger to anyone near me. The man in the bat costume instantly throws some type of boomerang, I take the hidden gun from its place and use it to stop the boomerang from hitting me. Then that prickling feeling comes to me in a split second my gun comes in contact with the boomerang. Danger is near. Where? The boomerang. Without hesitation I change the boomerang's direction where it flies to the other side of the room and explodes.

Batman's POV

When I saw how the boy's face morph into something emotionless. I threw a bat rang at the boy. He takes out a gun and used it to stop my bat rang to stop it from hitting me. The other Justice League members are staring at me in shock of why I would suddenly attack a innocent boy. Innocent boy my ass! I ignore their stares ready to capture the soon knockout boy from the mild explosive bat rang. What I didn't anticipate was the boy changing the directory of the bat rang and avoiding the explosive. I ran towards the boy and engaged him in close combat.

He's skills were exceptional and were on par with mine. My blows became more heavier because I was having difficulties subduing him. The thing that unnerved me was how he reacted to my blows. He showed no reaction as if what I did had no affect on him.

Superman's POV

Batman looks like he is having trouble. And that never happens. I think I have seen enough. I asked John to relay a psychic message to him saying I will handle this. Reluctantly he retreated. That's when I stepped in. Using super speed I got behind the boy's back.

Just when I was going to knock him out, he ducked and his foot collided with my jaws. Although it didn't hurt, it totally caught me off guard.

John Pov

This is nonsense! How did this boy invade the strongest man alive on Earth? With no warning, I flew up to the boy and used my power to lure him into sleep. Thankfully, it worked. Superman carried the boy into the infirmary for his injuries to be treated. Wonderwoman and Hawkgirl stripped the boy of his shirt. The one thing I heard from Wonderwoman was "Great Hera." On the boy's upper body, it was littered in scars. There almost wasn't any clear skin left. The two women quickly treated his injuries and let him rest. Batman suggested that we search the boy of any other weapons and tie him down. The amount of weapons he carried concealed was amazing. There was shurikens, swords, daggers, guns and explosives. Then there were a few objects that confused me like the zit cream, coins, the point ball pen and bubblegum. Every item the boy carried was removed. But Batman didn't take chances and took those to be examined. Before Batman left, he saw a small ear ring on the boy's left ear and removed it. Twenty seconds later, it blew up. Luckily the Green Lantern was there and used his ring to contain the explosion inside a small force field. The Batman gave another impressive glare to the kid.

I was given instructions to search through the boy's thoughts and memories. Once I enter, I yelled in pain. Apparently everyone heard me and rushed to the infirmary where I was on the ground clutching my head.

"What happened?"Superman asked me in concern. "These boy's memories are horrible! I am amazed he is still alive and sane!" I explained. "He is in a lot of emotional and physical pain."

Superman told me to rest and recollect myself. I was glad to get away from the boy as far as possible. Then before I left, Batman stopped me along with Flash.

Flash's POV

"Guys, you won't believe it!" I said. "These items are cool!" I chattered only to be interrupted by Batman. "Not." He said. "These are very high tech and carefully concealed." Each of the items was used to demonstrate his point. The point ball pen shot out a laser that cut through metal. The zit cream melted through the metal. The bubblegum and coins were mini explosive. "Can I have a piece of the bubblegum?" I asked. The Justice League glared at me. "We need to interrogate this boy without delay!" Batman said with a serious and urgent tone. I have never seen Batman act so hasty and unprofessional.

This mysterious kid sure is interesting. Can't wait to see what happens when he's awake.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex's POV

It's been such a long time since I could sleep so peacefully without nightmares or attempts on my life. Most of the time, I would be half conscious and half unconscious so If anyone tries to attack me, I'd be ready. This skill has saved my life countless of times but now, I don't care. I just want everything to end. Sure my deceased loved ones would be disappointed that I didn't continue fighting to the bitter end, unfortunately there is so much I can withstand. Truthfully I am at my limits.

The last thing I remember before everything went black was the green skinned man flying up to me with glowing red eyes. Those eyes were very likely the reason why I fell asleep in the first place. I would never show weakness in front of potential enemies nevertheless fall asleep in front of them. I can't even fall asleep in front of my own comrades ever since that Ash incident.

I immediately open my eyes startling the pretty woman with black hair and blue eyes. I tried to move only to see myself strapped down to a metal table. Metal table. Oh my god, they are going to dissect me! I couldn't help stop the panic build within me as I begin to frantically struggle against my bindings causing new cuts to bleed. The woman watching me starts calling for help from the other members of their organization. Shit, I'm screwed as I continue to fight my bindings no matter how useless it was.

Flash's POV

Geez kid, stop and relax. We are not going to hurt you. I said to the kid. The kid gave me a glare that made the bat glare a run for its money. No wonder Bats feel threatened.

Superman's POV

Knowing Batman's interrogation methods would scare the poor boy. I decided to interrogate him instead of Batman. At first Batman argued but after some voting, it was six to one. Everyone agreed that I interrogate the boy. My method was start on a formal approach so the boy would open up to me. "Nice to meet you, my name is Superman. What is your name?" I asked. The boy said nothing. Alright, try a different method then. "How did you get here? We are slightly unnerved how someone else other than us can get into the tower. The boy still said nothing. Last try, then I give up. "Why are you here? Won't your relatives ne worried about you?" This time I got a reaction. Not a friendly one though. He snarled at me and spat his words out like venom. "Leave my parents and relatives out of this you bastard." Whoa, totally not expecting this. I eye Batman to interrogate the boy. He complies and get straight to work while the other members stand guard and watch.

Batman's POV

Judging on how the boy reacted to Superman's so called "interrogation", I noted that he was definitely professionally trained. But the mentioning of his parents got an uncalled reaction. Maybe I could use this. Before I could say something, the prisoner spoke. "Can you untie me from this table?"

"Why?"

"I don't like it. Is that enough of a reason? I promise not to run. If you do, I will give all the information you want." The boy said.

I went over to the boy and untied his bindings. The other members looked nervous. Fortunately the boy is true to his word.

"What is your name?"

The boy smirked. "My name is Alex Rider."

"How old are you?"

Odd, it took 2 whole minutes for him to answer.

"I am 14. Sorry took so long to answer. It's been months since someone asked me that question."

My glare narrowed.

"How did you get here and why were you surrounded by dead bodies?"

"I don't know. I saw a light and here I was. The dead bodies, I know. I killed them."

My mouth straightened into a line. How could a fourteen boy talk about killing people so easily?

"Did you know who they were?"

"Yes, they were assassins. They are after me."

"Why would assassins be after you, a fourteen year old?"

"They are from the largest evil organization called Scorpia who almost destroyed the world multiple of times. If it weren't for me, they'd succeed. I infiltrated their home base and destroyed their plans and reputation. Now they would stop at nothing to get rid of me" He said calmly.

"What are you?" I asked hoping the answer wouldn't be what I was thinking. His abnormal reflexes, his empty eyes, his martial art skills, the hidden weapons, killing without remorse, his blank face were all hinted to one solution.

"I am a spy."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Batman's POV

Just as I feared, who in their sick minds would ask a fourteen year old boy to be a spy?

"Who do you work for?"

The boy pondered for a moment then shrugged. "Since I don't care what they say, I'll tell you. The British government, MI6."

"MI6? They don't exist." I frowned at the boy response.

"What does that mean?!" the boy asked. He muttered to himself quietly trying to grasp his situation.

Alex's POV

They don't exist? I can't believe it. After making my life absolutely hell, they just disappear off the face of the Earth? Suddenly a thought hits me.

"What year is it?"

The man with the huge S on his chest replied March 22 2200.

Last time I remember it was April 6 2013. I time travelled 187 years into the future precisely. So do I tell these strangers my discovery or not. The choices I have to make. If I stay in this timeline, I can stay safe from all the terrorist organizations after me and never be used by the government again. Plus I can restart my life on a clean slate. I love this idea! Besides there is no one waiting for me back home except death if I tell them the truth they might find a way to send me back. I can't risk that chance. I'll play along for now. The man in the bat costume looked suspicious about why I asked the odd question in the first place.

"What did you last remember the date?" he questioned back. Damn it.

"I can't remember" I stammered.

"He's lying." The green colored skin man said. "April 6 2013."

"That means he travelled 187 years into the future." The guy with the lightning bolt said.

"We have to find a way to send him back." The man in the bat costume said.

My panic overflowed my control at that moment. I instantly spoke out "Don't send me back, please let me stay."I begged. I felt disgusted with myself. Me groveling on the ground like this.

"Why?" the woman with wings asked.

"There is nothing waiting for me back in my time except for suffering."

"What do you mean?" the man in the green suit questioned skeptically.

I took a deep brief before explaining. It was not like my style to tell anyone of my past but I felt I could trust them. Hopefully I was right.

"Back in my time, the British government blackmailed a fourteen year old boy. That was me. My closest friend was an American housekeeper who was used as leverage because of her expired visa. They threatened to deport her if I refused to listen to them. I had no living family left. They were all killed by Scorpia. So I was always sent on suicide mission with nothing to protect me. The experience was hellish. No one protected me or helped me. I was to fend for myself. In less than a year, I completed 16 missions without rest, therapy, rights, pay or protection. It was blackmail, go on missions, stay in hospital, return home and receive new mission. Finally on one of my mission, Scorpia killed my housekeeper who I considered as family in front of me. That was when the government had complete control of me and started profit from my services. Other countries saw my usefulness and that was when I given to different countries' to do their work. Then terrorist organizations became angry every time I ruined their plans. Every day I at least have 10 assassination attempts daily. Now everyone wants me either dead or alive. The end of the summary of my life." Alex finished off.

No one in the room spoke. In the past, the government was like this? No wonder why this boy seemed so broken and weary. Within seconds, the Justice League had reached a solution. They will let the boy remain in this timeline and give him the life of a normal child.


End file.
